Misunderstandings
by Freespace-ace1
Summary: Normal day in the life of Parn and Deed


Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did! Don't sue me, I'm poor!  
  
This story takes place shortly after the ending of the OVA series. This is not a long one so as not to get bored. I was driving home from school and I thought of this idea when my friend had me pull over at a gas station for a BR break.  
  
"Misunderstanding"  
  
As Parn and Deedlit rode off into the sunset away from the Kingdom of Valis. Their majestic white horse pounded away at the ground as they put some major distance behind them. Their destination was not known but the sense of adventure is still in Parn's mind and with Deed there to back him up, he is ready for anything.  
  
"Parn?"  
  
"Yes, Deedlit?"  
  
"It's the night draws near, should we not set up camp for the night?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a plan," was Parn's reply.  
  
Together they set up camp near a river. Strapped their horse near a tree and opened their cooking supplies. Deed goes off to get some wood to set up the fire and Parn opens the spices that he had taken in his bag before they left Valis.  
  
"Parn, what do you think about us?"  
  
"Us? What do you mean Deed?"  
  
Seeing this as her opportunity, Deedlit decides that it's now or never!  
  
"You know why I came to travel along with you right?"  
  
"I have an idea, but I want to hear your reasons." He said with a glint in his eye as he stared at hers.  
  
"Well ever since you saved me from the Vagnard and Kardis, before even, I have loved you!" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Deedlit, why didn't you say something earlier! I have always felt protective of you Deed. Just the thought of you in danger was like a dagger through my heart. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to share my true feelings with you," he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
They talked all through the night and into the early morning about their feelings and their future together. Together they decided to share their lives together. Parn proposed in a great gesture under a tree near their camp. He had bought a ring before he left Valis because he always knew that he loved her, he just wanted to wait till the perfect time.  
  
In the early morning, Parn was relaxing with Deed in his arms and his stomach rumbled. Realizing what the 'problem' was he carefully rose and started walking to the forest. Deedlit stirred and saw him walking away.  
  
"Parn? What's wrong? Where are you going?"  
  
"Um.I'm just taking a walk, I have some 'business' to take care of."  
  
"What? You're leaving without me?" she shot back.  
  
"No, no, no. You don't understand me. Nature is calling me, I got to GO!"  
  
"What? I didn't know that humans could hear nature calling to them? I thought only elves and other creatures that were in tune with the spirits can hear nature talking to them!"  
  
"Oh Falis! She doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell her," he thought.  
  
"Look Deed, no offense but this is something I have to do on my own, I'll be back in about ten minutes. Ok?"  
  
"But I wanna come with you, I want to go everywhere you go, and I just think you're being overprotective again like you were before the War of Heroes. Especially now that we're betrothed, my beloved."  
  
"No it's nothing like that!" "Here's the deal, you know that we eat food right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well about a few hours after, you know what normally happens right?"  
  
"What?" was her only reply.  
  
Shaking his head and throwing up his hands. "Ok Deed, I'm going to go in the woods for about ten minutes and come back. I promise," he said walking away with a certainty that she wouldn't follow.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back later if you wanna act that way," said Deedlit walking off.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Parn emerged from the forest relieved and walked back to camp. Upon returning he did not see Deedlit anywhere, just the horse getting a drink from the nearby stream.  
  
Parn stood around and poked at the fire with King Fhan's sword. Suddenly Deedlit appeared behind him from out of nowhere. This surprised Parn as he almost fell backwards on top of her.  
  
"Where did you go?" Parn said with a bit of surprise.  
  
"The bathroom," she said looking at him.  
  
Ok, so this wasn't that great. My first Fanfic ever so be kind. I tried to make it funny, but I don't know if I got the feeling across right. I was just curious how they handled that situation when they went off together for a long time. The difference between how elves described things and how humans described things. Oh well. Thanks for reading it. Officially I didn't know if they called it a bathroom or not, but I figured..eh what the heck. 


End file.
